


Tonight is Our Truth

by binarytonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drunk Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarytonystark/pseuds/binarytonystark
Summary: Truth was Steve had a crush on Tony that was only a secret to himself. And Tony, clearly. Bucky knew it. Natasha definitely knew it. Rhodey had known it, and he only talked to Steve when the two groups of friends had mutual outings.orDrunk Steve is out to have a good time.





	Tonight is Our Truth

**Author's Note:**

> title from "#1 nite" by cobra starship, which was where most of this came from.

“You’re coming, right?”

Steve looked up from his poli sci textbook at the question to find Natasha standing in the doorway of his dorm room. Bucky was out the door before Steve could properly process the question.

“Where?” Steve offered as he looked back down at his text. He had a bit of an idea, but he wanted to confirm he was in fact invited. It was Saturday night, and considering Natasha’s short, tight red dress and matching pumps with Bucky’s arm planted firmly around her waist the destination was quite clear.

And Natasha knew Steve wasn’t dumb, so all he got was an eye roll. She spun her way out of Bucky’s grasp and disappeared back down the hall.

“Tony is only going to turn 21 once, Stevie.”

Steve felt his stomach flip, and he buried his face deeper into the book, “and we’ve all got finals starting Monday.”

“No,” It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes as Steve shot him a look, “It’s your senior year, you’re not supposed to care about this anymore!” Bucky offered with a laugh, throwing his hands up in defense, “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Fine,” Steve sighed as he shut his textbook and stood to grab his jacket. His heart was hammering away in his chest.

* * *

 

Truth was Steve had a crush on Tony that was only a secret to himself. And Tony, clearly. Bucky knew it. Natasha definitely knew it. Rhodey had known it, and he only talked to Steve when the two groups of friends had mutual outings. 

The bar they had began the night at was a converted brownstone. They found space on the rooftop bar and Bucky had offered to pay the first round. 

Socializing was not a skill Steve possessed, and Tony seemed to have it in abundance. So Steve sat there quietly nursing his rum and cokes as their quintet grew larger. 

Everything about Tony was effortless. His deep red dress shirt was untucked and vest unbuttoned. A smile that went on for days, and the deep doe eyes that Steve just wanted to dive into and feel the warmth of them. But nothing beat the way Tony cared. They didn’t have a single class together; and if it wasn’t for Natasha, Steve would not have met Tony. None of their interests crossed; but that never stopped Tony from caring about Steve’s. Tony would sit and listen to Steve rant for hours about current political events, or baseball, or art and could make it seem like he cared. That’s what Steve loved the most. If only he could only find the courage to let Tony know his true feelings. His heart caught in his chest, tightening before the fuzziness of the alcohol loosened the grip. 

Whenever Tony caught Steve’s watchful gaze Steve would quickly look down at his drink, poking the lime with the stir straw. Steve groaned by the third time it happened. He was starting to believe Bucky had it wrong. 

“Fuck,” he muttered to noone as he downed the rest of his drink at once.

Someone Steve didn’t know had called for birthday shots. And their party-turned-small-army had downed three shots in quick succession. The booze washed his brain, the warm glow nestling into him as he felt his face light up. Now when Tony would look his way he could hold his gaze with confidence. Tony’s lips quirked, and he looked down at his own drink. Pride surged into Steve’s veins as he stood. The room spun for a moment, his vision blurry around the edges but it didn’t matter. All he had to do was look at Tony, he could do this.

Tony was in the middle of talking to yet another person Steve didn’t know when he made his way across the rooftop. His vision was starting to tunnel the longer he stood. In his state all he could do was slump down into the chair next to Tony. He tried to focus on the conversation, but the mud in his skull made everything so thick and hard to wade through. When it seemed like a break in the conversation he reached up to grab Tony’s arm. A shiver shot down his spine and settled in his gut as he felt the toned bicep flex under his grip. He yanked Tony down in one motion, a small yelp escaped from Tony as he sat down on Steve’s lap.

“Took you long enough, big guy,” Tony teased but Steve didn’t care as he fisted the red shirt in his hand and kissed Tony deep. In the background Steve was sure he heard Bucky teasingly congratulate him. He didn’t care, his hands busy as they tentatively slid down Tony’s side. Tony was smaller than he had guessed, fitting comfortably in Steve’s lap.

His gut rolled hot as Tony’s tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring the new territory. Steve’s head nodded as his brain swam in the alcohol. He caught Tony’s lip between his teeth and was rewarded with a soft groan.

Tony pulled away as Rhodey tapped his shoulder. The blackness creeped in closer and Steve closed his eyes against it. He let his head pitch forward to rest on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s fingers carded through his hair. His cheeks heated when a moan passed over his lips. He nuzzled into Tony’s neck and Tony chuckled.

“Steve,” Tony whispered into his hair.

He sat back up, blinking more than should be necessary to bring Tony back into focus. “Yeah?” He slurred and blinked again already losing focus.

“Venue change,” Tony stood and pulled Steve up along with him and that’s when the whole world stopped.  “I got you,” Tony’s voice was gentle as he pushed up to kiss the corner of Steve’s lips. The words were a comfort to Steve, and he let himself drop into the alcohol’s warm embrace.

They climbed into the elevator down from the roof and Steve felt himself come back just enough to pin Tony against the wall and kiss him again. It was sloppy, too much tongue and teeth, as Steve dug his fingers into Tony’s curls at the base of his neck. Somewhere in his brain a voice was chastising him for his behavior, but he would have to save that guilt trip for later. Enjoying what was in front of him was far more important. Sober Steve was an anxious mess anyway.

Tony laced their fingers together once they were outside and lead the whole group down the next block to the club the university students frequented. Tony was leaning into Steve, and it almost felt like it was all planned. Planets aligned or a god took pity on Steve.

Inside, a drink found Steve’s hand once more. It was sweet, the taste of fruit leading to false promises  of hydration. Everything went fuzzy again as Tony lead Steve to the dance floor. The strobe lights and bass beat lead even his clumsy feet into a half pasible sway of his hips. The darkness was clawing its way back into his brain and he didn’t care. His arms hung around Tony’s waist, his fingers locked in his belt loops. Thumbs trailed along the sliver of skin exposed as Tony’s shirt bunched up as he danced against him.

Tony craned his head back, stealing a few wet kisses from Steve’s lips. “S’nice,” he murmured, his ass grinding down into Steve’s crotch.

Steve hummed, pleased, in response, “I want.”

“Want what, big boy?”

Steve stopped moving completely, his answer taking all the concentration his drunk brain could handle. His fingers traced the happy trail and hooked into Tony’s pants.

“You.”

Tony turned to face Steve, his arms looping around Steve’s neck as he chuckled. “You’re drunk.”

The rest of the dancefloor moved unaware of their sudden heart-to-heart. Steve’s hands trailed down to cup Tony’s ass before lifting him off the ground. Tony let out a surprised yelp as his legs wrapped around Steve’s middle to balance them both.

“So— So are you.”

“Not as much as you.”

Steve frowned, a cold wash of momentary sobriety pricked up his neck as he looked up at Tony. The strobe lights danced across the deep eyes like colored stars. Steve swallowed. “Doesn’t change anything.”

Tony wiggled out of Steve’s grip, his feet softly hitting the dance floor as he slid down. He took Steve’s hand, his thumb brushing over it reassuringly. 

“I hoped not.”

**Author's Note:**

> there was originally meant to be more, but i lost it. i still liked it enough to post, so I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> i live on comments and kudos.


End file.
